Sailor moon: the rise of crescent and eclipse
by luna.charm.3
Summary: What if sailor moon was not the only princess of the moon? What if she had two sisters? Two sisters who remember what happened on the moon kingdom? Two sisters ready to find her? Takes part before and in season 1. Part of a series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These new characters that i made up do not belong in the world of sailor moon. they are made up by me do not complain.**

Chapter 1: Eclipse

"Stop right there nega-trash" yelled a voice from above

The monster looked up at the shadow. "And who is going to stop me?"

"Me, I am Sailor Eclipse. In The Behalf Of The Moon I will Take You Down." she said.

Sailor Eclipse stood there, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She had been fighting the negaverse for over 6 months. Her days compassed of looking for the other Sailor Scouts and fighting the monsters the negaverse though at her. But she does not fight alone.

A rose flew past here hitting the monster.

"Ow. Now what? More of you?"

Another shadow came out from the darkness.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, and I do not stand for people like you" he said

"Its ok I can handle this. But seeing as you are already here" Sailor Eclipse said

After a long fight they walked away. Incase they got spotted.

"When you find any of the other Scouts, you will have to work with them. Is that right?" he turned to Eclipse, who was mid way of changing back into her human form.

"Laura did you hear me?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking at the girl stood behind him.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry it will not change a thing our mission is still our own. the scouts will just one that is almost the same." Laura explained as he changed into his human form.

"You still ok with keeping my secret?" He asked

"If I wasn't, I would not be a very good friend now would I Darien." she said smiling. "My main concern is finding my sisters. They may have no memory unlike me so we must be clam."

"I got it see you soon"

He turns and walks away. "Wait a couple of days, I am helping out Serena. Going to the library" Laura yelled "I don't see why you are friends with this... Meatball head." he said. Darien looked round and saw her running at him yelling "DON'T CALL HER THAT" 


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girl with pigtales tied with what looks like "balls" on her head.( Hence Darien's nickname for her) Ran past laura and another girl with brown hair, a bit darker than hers. "Serena, slow down your fine. Your not late." Laura smiled at her friend.

She knew Serena for years, since she was 6. She had know Darien for a little bit longer as she and his family were close till both her and his mom and dad died. They were always there for each other.

The other girl,who was walking with Laura, turned to Serena also smiling at her. "Calm down meatball-head" "Jamie, I have told you once and I will tell you again her name is Serena. Ehhh, your as bad as Darien." Laura shakes her head. Jamie, looking at Laura, rolls her eyes and walks though the school gate.

After school, Jamie walks off saying she had "stuff to do".

"So what's the bet it's a guy she is meeting up with?" Serena laughed.

"She is not like that" Laura defended Jamie. Both girls walked to the library, but Serena being Serena was tired after half an hour. So after a little shopping, they walked home.

Laura hated lieing to Serena and Jamie. Her best friends of all people, but she knew she had to defend the world.

A/N: cresante comes in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

ch3

A monster ran from a shadow that was getting closer.

"Stay there nega-trash. Crenste tiara magic" it said with that a bright curved light went towels the monster, turning it to dust.

"That's what you get when you mess with me, Sailor crenste." Sailor crenste stood there as another shadow walked up from behind her. It clapped.

"Well done sailor crenste you took it out quicker than the last one my dear" it said

"ohhh, put a sock in it Jedite." she turned before he could get her from behind. "We both know what's going to happen"

Jedite did not want to go back to the Negaverse a failure... Again.

They fought for a while before Jedite vanished.

"Guess he is tried of being beaten by a girl." said a little back cat

"Youn could be right Luna, Any luck finding them?" sailor crenste said transforming back into human form.

"not since the last time you checked. You sisters will show up when needed I have told you this before." Luna said

"I understand Luna"

"I don't mean to put you down like this Jamie but, it will all end up ok" Jamie nodded, but still thinks. She hated lieing to Laura and Serena. They are her best friends. She sighed and thinks it is for the best 


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Another day and yet again Serena was late. But this time Laura waited for her at the gate. "Come on Serena bells going to go any time now" she says to her self. Then in the distance she saw her running. She made it on time. (for a change).

After school, They walked home with Jamie. "It seems like forever since we did this last." Serena said hanging on to her friends arms. "Get off meatball head." said Jamie and that was all that ws needed to start them off. Laura kept walking untill she saw Darien. As the girls got closer they noticed a black cat in his arms. Laura said that she knew the owner and took the cat. Darien then graves Jamie's arm. "we need to talk. NOW!" he said. As they walked to find some where to talk Jamie clenched her borch. She thought that this could be Jedite trying to trick her.

"Get you hands off that I am not here to hurt you. I am no part of the Negaverse, Sailor Cresante." said Darien. "How do you know?" Jamie asked. Darien moved into the darkness. "I saw you fighting Jedite. For I am Tuxedo mask. I have helped Sailor Eclipse a good friend fight him and the Negaverse for a while now." Tuxedo Mask walked out of the shadows. "Come she is waiting for you"

Jamie tarsfromed and walked with Tuxedo Mask to where a girl a cat was standing. "Luna? Sailor Eclipse I guess. I am Sailor cresante." said a nervous Sailor Cresante. "Don't worry she knows your a princess. Eclipse have you got something to say" Luna noods to her and she steps forward.

"liberty, sister, it's me. I am claratiy. Mom told me that finding you and Serenity wound be hard. But look one down one to go."

Both of them talked for a while before Tuxedo Maske butted in and said "Show her who you are." Sailor Eclipes got up and transformed back into human form. Cresante did the same. Laura looked at Jamie. They hugged and then said good bye to each other till the morning. "Jamie, till we find Serenity make sure not to tell the other scouts about Tuxedo Mask and who he is." Jamie nodded and walked off as did Tuxedo Mask. Laura walked back smiling all the way till she got to the park.

"show your self" yelled Laura.

"That's not how to treat an old friend, Laura" said a voice. "I would not say we are friends,Jedite."


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

They fought and fought. Sailor Eclipse was hurt bad. She had not been like this fighting him since the first time she fought him. She was injured so bad. Then after the fight she walked off, but as she did Jedite followed her. That is how he found out who she was.

"It is not funny to use my real name when we fight." she said. "Well what fun would that be, Princess" he said. Laura guessed Queen Beryl told him about her.

Sunddenly stream of white bright light came from the shadows. "Princess, I am your proctor I am the sliver gard." A boy that looks not much older than her spoke. Sailor Eclipse looked up. She thought she knew him.

"Run I will hold him off" he said. Sailor Eclipse too hurt to argue ran. "I think I remember you but how"


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

Laura looked out the window at school she could not stop thinking of the silver gard. He seemed to defend her. Other than Tuxedo Mask no one has never done this. "Laura...Laura...Who do you think you are Serena? Where is your head? On the moon?" said a voice from behind her.

"The moon. The moon kingdom. He must be from the moon kingdom. That's how he knows I mean he can't be on the same side of the Nega-creeps." she thinks in her head. Then she hears a boys voice. "You are sure out of it aren't you?" Laura looked up. Serena and Jamie was watching her as was this boy.

"Laura, Cole needs you for something" Serena winks at her friend. "Ya Cole whats up?" Laura said "Can you help me study? You seem to help Serena a bit. So?" "yes I will"

When school ended Laura walked home on her own. But she was being followed. So she lead them into an alley way then jumped them. " Who are you? What do you want of me?" she asked. "Come on Princess, can't I see you outside of fighting. Hows the arm?"


	7. Chapter 7

ch 7

"Silver gard, how did you find me?" Laura said she was unsure of him. "I found out from Jedite. I was watching you before in the fight. Sorry I didn't help before." he told her.

They talked for some time. Till he said " I must go." Laura ran to him and said "Wait can't I know who you are. You know who I am." He truned and grabbed her hand. "In time princess, just know I am there always watching you." The silver gard walked away.

Laura went to the park, transforming in the ally and met Cresante and walked to the location Luna told them about. "So Luna why did you call us here?" She explained that she found sailor moon. Eclipse look at her follow scout. Cresante looked at Luna and said "Tell us who she is".

"Your friend Serena. She is exactly like you said Cresante... But she do well any way." "I'll talk to her she will trust me. Maybe not so much now. But still." Eclipse said. She walked transforming back into Laura.

A/N: Sorry for this was rushed. But I swear you will see a better one next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

ch 8

"Is Serena in?" Laura asked her friends mom. Luckily she was. Laura walked up her room. "Laura, what are you doing here?" Serena looked shocked. "We need to talk"

Serena looked at her friend, pacing up and down the room. "For cry sake Laura just say it" Laura turned. "I think for my sake it would be best if I show you what I want to tell you." She took a breath and then said "Eclipse prism power". Serena watched as Laura transformed in front of her. "Sailor Moon, best move it Luna is waiting with Crescent. Transform." Serena just smiled and said "Moon prism power"

They ran to the park. Sailor Moon asking about every thing. But at the park something was going down.

Sailor Crescent was fighting a monster and was looking close to falling, to being defeated. "Come on Sailor Moon, Let's go, sailor Moon?"

"Ehhhh...I am not sure about this" sailor moon said

"What?! You are Sailor Moon. I know you can do this mate come on." Sailor Eclipse said to her poor friend who was almost crying on the floor.

"Hey Nega-Trash, you know you pick on one scout you get us all."

"I am Sailor Moon "

"And I am Sailor Eclipse, We fight for love and justice"

"And on behalf of the Moon , we shall right wrongs..."

"And triumph over evil..."

"And that means you!"

"You took your time" Crescent said looking at the other Scouts.

"Stop moaning and lets finsh him" All standing with each other the girls attacked.

"Moon..." "Eclipse..." "Crescent..." "TIARA MAGIC"

"You may have won this time, But next time you will not be so lucky" Said Jedite from a distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"Oh man my mom is going to kill me you guys" Said Serena worrying again. she may have got a bad score but I knew she was doing better.

"Look it is higher than your last" Said Laura smiling and walking away to the new girl, with blue hair.

"Don't panic mea...Serena. It will be better next time now that me and Laura... Wheres that girl going now?"

Laura was talking with Amy (the new girl). Jamie and Serena followed them before Luna jumped on Amy. "You scared me little cat..." Laura looked at the black cat while Amy was holding it.

"Luna..." Called Serena

Some how see got Amy to go with her to the acrade. Laura and Jamie darged Serena away to talk to her.

"Since when did we agree that Luna would live with you..."

"Well Laura though we are the Princess's. I think Serena needs Luna more than we do"

"Jamie" yelled the two girls not seeing Amy running out of the acrade. Only to have her run out and drop something

"You will give your energy to the Negaverse"

"Not.."

"So..."

"Fast..."

"NEGA-TRASH"

"Who are you girls?"

"Do they all have to say that?" "SAILOR MOON" "Oh ya right"

**A/N: NEXT SAILOR SCOUT ON THE WAY**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Girls…" Lunas head poped around the door.

Two of the girls were knocked out. Sailor Moon was left on her own.

Amy had her head pushed onto a computer screen.

"Give me your energy"

Suddenly a blue symbol shone on Amy's forehead.

"It's..."

Sailor moon backed up to the wall.

"Amy use this" said Luna

She had throw her a blue pen like thing. "Just say Mercury Power"

Amy could not believe her eyes and how the day she has had. She got to know three girls who treat her as a friend, Then her teacher turns into a monster and drains their energy, Then the Sailor Scouts turn up. AND NOW SHE HAS BEEN TOLD BE A TALKING CAT OF ALL THINGS THAT SHE IS ONE OF THEM. But she knew that she needs to help so she steps forward, holds the pen up in the air yelling at the top of her voice "MERCURY POWER!"

Sailor Eclipse awoke when she saw this shy, smart girl transform into one of the other 4 Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Crescent looked up. "You go Mercury"

Once the Monster was delt with Amy talked to the other girls. "Amy are you ok?" Laura walked up to her. "Ya Im fine…."

"Guess we'll be seeing alot more of each other" 


End file.
